


And The Stars Stood Still

by The13thBlackCat



Series: Maker, Know My Heart [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Resolved Romantic Tension, just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thBlackCat/pseuds/The13thBlackCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they arrived at Skyhold, Maenfen spent much of his time thinking: about Corypheus, about the Breach, about Cullen. Two of those things were distant problems he couldn't solve right now, however. One was not.</p><p>(AKA: "these dumb bitches stop being stupid over each other and actually deal with their obnoxiously obvious attraction to each other like adults")</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Stars Stood Still

   After they arrived at Skyhold, Maenfen spent much of his time thinking: about Corypheus, about the Breach, about Cullen. Two of those things were distant problems he couldn't solve right now, however. One was not.

   He had very nearly died in Haven, and again while he was trying to find his way back to the Inquisition. He was still amazed that he hadn't frozen to death in that blizzard, or gotten hopelessly lost in the mountains. He wasn't sure if he had the worst luck in the world, or the best.

   At any rate, nearly dying so many times in such a short period put things in perspective—his relationship with Cullen, most of all. It had been a little awkward and strained ever since Cassandra had first introduced them, neither of them sure how to react to each other now, after everything...after Kirkwall. With the Breach quite literally looming over them, it had seemed best to put it off to worry about later, but...

   But things were different now, and they needed to address it. Properly.

   It had seemed like a very sensible solution at the time. As he made his way towards Cullen's office, though, Maenfen could feel himself reconsidering. He tried not to think about the fact that he was rethinking. He'd chosen a course, and he had to see it through. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained, and all._

   He sighed heavily outside Cullen's office door, then squared his shoulders, took a breath, and knocked briefly before opening it.

   "Cullen?"

   Cullen looked up at his desk, and though Maenfen told himself he was probably imagining it, he swore the commander's face lit up a little at the sight of him. He moved the report he'd been reading aside, clasping his hands on top of his desk.

   "Inquisitor. Is there something you need?"

   Maenfen's ears flicked at the title—he still wasn't entirely used to it, _especially_ from Cullen—and he shook his head slightly as he crossed the room towards him. He tried to ignore the urge to brush his hair back, aware that it would be nervous fussing. _Don't fuss._ "No, not exactly. I was...wondering if you had a few moments to talk." He paused, then added, quieter and—hopefully—more serious, "Alone."

   Cullen blinked in surprise, sitting up a little straighter. "Alo—" He cut off, then stood. "I...of course."

   He was looking at Maenfen oddly as he led him towards the door on the other side of his office, but the elf tried not to notice, because if he noticed, he knew he would overthink what that look meant.

   They walked along the battlements for a few moments as Maenfen tried to figure out how to begin. This had all seemed so very sensible and easy before, but now... He took a slow breath through his nose, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. _You're being ridiculous._

   "...it's a nice day," Cullen said after a few seconds, and Maenfen blinked at him in surprise, pausing. Cullen wasn't looking at him, absently rubbing the back of his neck: nervous _._ Maenfen blinked again when he realized it. _Cullen was nervous. **Cullen** was nervous?_

   "Hm?"

   "It—" Cullen took a breath, stopping. "There was something you wished to discuss?"

   "I...yes." Maenfen let out a breath, crossing his arms, then deliberately uncrossing them once he realized he had, then fidgeting with his hands as he tried to figure out what to do with them. He forced himself to meet Cullen's eyes, despite the urge to look away. "It's about...us, Cullen."

   "Us?" Cullen straightened a little, turning to better face Maenfen. "I...us. Oh. Yes?"

   Maenfen took a breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "Cullen, I know I said we should wait to discuss this, but...after Haven..." He glanced away briefly, pressing his lips together, then sighed. "Cullen, after everything that happened in Kirkwall...Maker's breath." He gave in to the urge to ruffle his hair, then let out a breath. "There...was a lot I shouldn't have done. A lot. But...I cared about you, Cullen. I still do. But it's been so long, now, that I...I'm not sure..."

   "Mae." Maenfen looked up when Cullen spoke. He looked away, briefly, then sighed before meeting Maenfen's eyes. His voice soft, he answered, "I cared about you, too. More than I should have. That...didn't stop, just because you went to Ferelden. And now that you're here..."

   "And you haven't said anything?"

   "We agreed not to. Yet." He let out a breath. "Besides...we're at war. You're the Inquisitor. You...I..." Cullen looked away for a moment. "I...didn't think it was possible."

   Maenfen's ears pricked and he smiled slowly. "Then let me make it clear for you, ser: it is."

   Cullen laughed, short and soft, then reached up to brush his fingers across Maenfen's cheek. The elf's ears dropped and he let Cullen back him up against the battlements, his lips parting and his heart pounding in his chest.

   "Is it?" Cullen's voice had gone soft in a way Maenfen remembered from stolen moments in his quarters back in the Gallows, when it was late enough for both of them to pretend they were just normal people. "It seems...too much to ask of you. But I..." He trailed off slowly, leaning in and sweeping his tongue across his lips before—

   "Commander!"

   Maenfen jerked back at the interruption, blushing fiercely and fighting the long-ingrained urge to flee the scene before he was caught doing something he shouldn't. Cullen let out a short, harsh little breath through his nose, stepping away from Maenfen to turn towards the man who had called for him. Maenfen only glanced at him briefly—one of Leliana's men—before looking away and letting out a shuddering breath, his heart pounding as he reached up nervously to brush his hair back.

   "You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report," the man had begun, but Cullen cut him off with a snarl.

   " _What?_ "

   Maenfen bit his lip to stifle a nervous giggle, stealing another glance at the scene. He couldn't see his face, but from the set of Cullen's shoulders and the way his hands clenched, the commander was _not_ pleased. Maenfen could imagine what he looked like.

   "S...Sister Leliana's report," he began again, a little taken aback by Cullen's tone. "You wanted it delivered 'without delay'."

   Cullen didn't answer—part of Maenfen wished he could see his face, even though he was sure he could visualize his glare perfectly—and the man hesitated. He glanced towards Maenfen, who looked away and cleared his throat quietly, his cheeks burning. He looked back at Cullen, then Maenfen again, then took a step back.

   "Or...your desk, then. Right."

   Maenfen finally managed to look up as he heard the man leave, though his eyes slid away from Cullen's face as the commander turned back to him. Uncomfortably aware that he was still blushing, Maenfen began, "Well. Cullen, if you need t—"

   He cut off with a gasp of surprise when Cullen moved suddenly, pushing him back against the stone behind him and grabbing the back of his neck to catch him in a fierce kiss. Maenfen made a muffled noise in his throat, and when Cullen pulled back, he was breathless and wide-eyed.

   "I...um..." Cullen cleared his throat quietly. "I'm sorry, that was...um...really...nice." He let out a short, nervous little laugh, avoiding Maenfen's eyes, and his face had gone red as he realized what he'd just done. Maenfen broke into a slow grin, fighting the urge to laugh.

   "That was perfect," he answered, sliding his hands up Cullen's chest to cup around his face. Cullen lifted his eyes to Maenfen's, smiling back.

   "Was it? Oh. Good." Maenfen met him halfway when he leaned in for the second kiss, sliding his arms around Cullen's neck and trying—and failing—not to think too hard about the way Cullen's hands went to his waist, then dropped to his hips to pull him closer.

   Cullen cleared his throat again when he next pulled back, closing his eyes and letting out a little breath. "I should...probably let you go," he said, though his didn't move his hands or make an attempt to step back. Maenfen laughed finally, light and happy.

   "Probably," he agreed, letting a hand slide back down so his fingertips could trace Cullen's jaw. "But I don't think you'll be missed just yet, ser."

   Cullen just smiled, and didn't argue when Maenfen pulled him back into another kiss.


End file.
